How It Feels To Fly
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Contessa is doing what it takes to support her 5 year old twin brother and sister that includes dancing at a sleazy club to make ends meet when she has trouble with a customer Mark Calaway is there to help but will he become more than just her hero?
1. Vixen

**How It Feels To Fly**

**Contessa Clarke (known as Tessa or C.C. to her friends and family)–** A 21 year old recent College drop-out who is struggling to keep her family together by working as a dancer at Harpers, a sleazy night club, in Texas.

**Connor and Courtney Clarke –** Contessa's 5 year old twin brother and sister. They find themselves in their sister's care when their mom goes to jail for trafficking drugs for her no good boyfriend.

**Mark Calaway –** Newly retired WWE wrestler has an encounter with Contessa that turns his world upside down.

**Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, and Glen Jacobs –** Friends of Mark's who pop up to check on him from time to time after his WWE day's end.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vixen**

Contessa Clarke almost vomited as she began to get into her latest costume. This one was a vulgar red and black three piece set with a corset like top and a teeny tiny pair of panties that were to be covered by leather chaps which, when Tessa thought about it, was actually better than the hot pink two piece bra and g-string ensemble that she had been forced to wear the previous night. Tessa shuddered when she saw herself in the mirror, her lips painted blood red heavy blue shadow coating her eyes, it wasn't her at all but it was what Ralph had wanted. Telling her that she had too much of a baby face without the make-up to pull off the stage name, "Vixen". Tessa hated that stupid name, she was definitely no Vixen in fact she was a virgin who knew absolutely nothing about what turned guys on. She just got lucky when she was out on stage at Harpers probably because all of the guys who threw dollar bills at her shaking feet were too drunk to realize that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She truly hated the place but the tips were good and she was in desperate need of money. It had been two months since her mother "got put away" for helping her loser boyfriend, Jared West, traffic cocaine across state lines. She could still hear the fear in her mother's voice the night she called to summon her home from college. She was halfway through her junior year at the University of Texas working on her Business Management and Accounting degrees and if not for her brother and sister she would have hung up in her mother's face, but with her mom facing eight years in prison Tessa knew that she had no choice but to return home.

"_Tessa I am going to be going away for a while so I need you to come home and take care of your little brother and sister until I can get out," Pamela Clarke told her daughter over the phone._

"_But mom I can't just leave school to come back home," Tessa argued but she knew before her mother's next words were even spoken that that was exactly what she was going to have to do._

"_There is no one else to watch Connor and Courtney, Tessa, if you don't come home then the department of social services will take the twins and put them in foster homes, Tessa, they might split them up," her mother said and Tessa could tell that her mother was crying._

"_Alright mom I'll be home tonight," Tessa said with a sigh as she placed the phone back on the cradle and began to cry herself, "Goodbye college life, hello motherhood," Tessa said once the tears subsided and she began packing her bags to head back to the life she so desperately wanted to get away from._

"Hey, Vixen, you're up next," Ralph, the owner of Harpers, said coming into the changing room bringing Tessa out of her daydream.

"I'll umm be right there Mr. Harper," Tessa said crossing her arms over her chest as if to keep Ralph from ogling her.

"I told you sweet cheeks call me Ralph," he said looking her up and down one last time before turning and leaving the room.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Tessa said to herself in the mirror before heading towards the stage.

* * *

"Come on Mark just hang out for a little while longer," Randy said as he sipped on his beer, "There is a lot of hot ass walking around here tonight man, you must see someone in here you like."

"Yeah, man, I mean tonight you wrestled your last match as "The Undertaker" this is your farewell celebration form your best friends at least give us another thirty minutes of your time. Who knows when we will all get to hang out like this again," Adam said slapping Mark on the arm.

"Fine, thirty more minutes then I'm going home to relax in my recliner and watch sports center because that would be more fun than hanging out in this place," Mark said just as the DJ began to introduce the next girl.

"Yeah whatever hush the old man talk and watch the next act," Glen said causing everyone at the table to laugh, everyone except Mark that is.

"Alright fella's here she comes the one you have all been waiting for, the one the only, Vixen!" The DJ said as "Buttons" by the pussycat dolls blasted through the speakers.

"Damn, she really knows how to move," Jeff said after watching the woman for about a minute.

"She's terrified look at her she is shaking like a leaf up there," Mark said watching just as intently as Jeff and the rest of his friends.

"The only thing I see shaking is that little round ass of hers," Randy said taking a twenty out of his wallet and tossing it towards the stage. "Hey there is no rule saying that you have to only toss ones up there," Randy said with a shrug when he saw the look that both Mark and Glen gave him.

Mark continued to watch her dance and knew that she was out of her league around the rowdy group of drunken bastards that occupied the club when one of the patrons slapped her on her ass while she was bent over unzipping the chaps.

She shrieked so loud that it actually hurt Mark's ears. She swatted his hand away but he didn't want to take "No" for an answer.

"Aww come on now, Vixen, stop playing hard to get," The guy had said when his hand was swatted away again.

"Cut it out Silas you know you're not allowed to touch the dancers," Tessa had said trying to get control of the situation before it really got out of hand.

"You know you like my hands on you Vixen, I bet you'd like something else I have inside you too," Silas said as he tried to grope Tessa again.

"Hey, I think the lady asked you to keep your hands to yourself," Mark said no longer able to just sit there and watch the girl be harassed.

"And just who the fuck are you mister?" Silas slurred.

"I'm a man that you don't want to mess with now sit down and shut-up before I make you," Mark said standing showing off his almost seven foot frame.

Silas looked at Mark and instantly paled he took a step back before turning his attention back to Tessa.

"You're a goddamn tease that's what you are! You just keep shaking your ass like that and one of these days "No" won't be a good enough answer," Silas said before grabbing his drink and walking to the back room where the private dances were held.

Tessa sighed as the music finally ended bending down to collect her tips she caught the stare of the massive stranger that had stood up for her. Sticking her money into the lacey garter she wore around her thigh she mouthed "Thank you" before disappearing behind the curtain.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked Mark as they made their way out of Harpers.

"Nothing," Mark said with a nonchalant shrug causing all his friends to give him a questioning look.

"Look the kid looked scared to death so I helped her out of a jam no big deal okay so drop it."

"Looked like a big deal to us, did you see the look Mark and "Vixen" shared before she left the stage?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah I definitely saw the look," Jeff said and quickly dashed out of Mark's reach when Mark grabbed for him.

"I'm warning you assholes," Mark growled.

"Alright, alright we will drop it, but you have to admit that little lady was hella hot," Jeff said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's it Hardy you're dead!" Mark said going after Jeff again.

"Hey Mark don't kill him he's my ride back to the hotel," Adam said as he watched Mark try to get his hands on Jeff but after realizing that Jeff was quicker than a jack rabbit he gave up.

"Damnit I left my keys in there," Mark said digging into his pockets one last time in an attempt to find his car keys.

"Want us to go back in with you buddy?" Glen asked his friend.

"Naw, you guys go on ahead it's late and you bozo's have a house show tomorrow afternoon," Mark said turning around back towards Harpers.

"Okay then we can meet up afterwards before we have to get back on the road," Glen said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Jeff's rental.

"Sure thing, see you then," Mark said throwing his hand up seconds later as he watched his friends drive away.

* * *

Tessa was exhausted. She had come into work at five working as a waitress until it was her time to dance on the stage. It was after two now and as she walked to her car in the dark parking lot she sighed at the thought of going home taking a nice hot bath and climbing into her comfy bed. She was so focused on getting home that she never heard the footsteps creeping up behind here until it was too late.

"My my what do we have here? If it isn't the little Vixen herself," Said the voice from behind Tessa.

Tessa turned around to find herself face to face with Silas drunker than she had ever seen him.

"What do you want Silas?" Tessa said trying to sound calm even though she could feel herself shaking.

"You know what I want, Vixen, and now that I have you all alone I am going to get it," Silas said the stench of his breath hitting Tessa square in the face.

Tessa turned to run but Silas was too close grabbing her around the waist he tossed her into the alley behind Harper's and grinned, "Now be a good girl honey and I will be gentle with you, be a bad girl and I will be as rough as I want to be, do you understand?" Silas asked as he pinned Tessa up against the brick building.

Mark was walking back to his truck when he heard a noise coming from back in the alley. Thinking that it was probably some hungry animal rummaging through the trash Mark kept walking. Right as he got to his truck he heard a bone chilling scream and going on complete instinct Mark sprinted towards the scream. He wasn't sure what he would find, but he hoped that whatever it was that he wasn't too late.

"Silas, you're drunk please just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this," Tessa pleaded.

"Shut up bitch!" Silas said striking Tessa hard across the cheek.

Silas ripped Tessa's top as he tried to kiss her, but Tessa turned her head and tried to push Silas away. There was no way Tessa was going to just let Silas have his way with her she would fight him even if in the end she was not victorious she would at least know that she didn't just lay down and give in.

Silas was unfastening the snap of Tessa's pants when Mark's large hand grabbed him by the collar. Silas was flung clean across the alley but managed to get up quickly. He found a broken bottle and ran back towards Mark jabbing at him with the weapon, but Mark easily shooed him away managing to punch him hard in the face causing him to collapse to the ground and stay there.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked turning to face Tessa once he was sure that Silas was unconscious.

"I…I…I will be," Tessa stuttered out wrapping her arms around her exposed breast.

Mark pulled off his leather jacket and handed it to Tessa, "Here put this on, what were you doing out here by yourself anyway?" Mark asked as Tessa graciously accepted his jacket.

"I always walk out alone there has never been any problem before now," Tessa answered truthfully.

"Yeah well when you work at a place like this you should always expect problems, kid," Mark said looking down at Tessa, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't believe I am just feeling a little foolish for letting my guard down, I never do that."

"Look, your shaking like a scared rabbit why don't you lock up your car and let me give you a ride home," Mark suggested and immediately regretted it when he saw the fear flash across Tessa's face.

"Hey, I'm only offering to take you home I don't expect anything in return," Mark clarified quickly.

"I will be fine, but thank you anyway," Tessa said scurrying past Mark and towards her car.

"You're welcome, Vixen," Mark called after her.

"It's Contessa actually," Tessa said stopping long enough to give the big man her name then jumping into her car and speeding away.

Mark watched her leave and before heading to his own truck he turned to the man on the ground as he groaned in pain, "That ought to teach you to mess with a defenseless woman you dumb bastard," he said with a growl before getting into his truck and going home.

* * *

**A/N: This is definitely a work-in-progress but I hope you guys like it! I will try to get a new chapter up ASAP I promise (-:**


	2. Mark Calaway  Bodyguard?

**Chapter 2: Mark Calaway…Bodyguard?**

Tessa's hands were still shaking slightly as she arrived home. Never had she been more afraid than she had been tonight if it hadn't been for the stranger, her hero, she was sure that she would still be lying beaten and bloody in that ally.

Tessa walked into the small but cozy house and smiled, the place was a mess as she knew it would be Mrs. Slater was a great babysitter but a lousy maid. She was sleeping on the couch which was how Tessa usually found her this late at night. The woman was a godsend not many sitters would take on the hours in which Tessa needed her, but Mrs. Slater knew that she was struggling and was more than happy to stay as late as she was needed. Her living right next door was a blessing and Tessa knew it. Tessa lightly tapped the woman on her should and watched her as she stirred awake.

"Oh hi, how was work tonight?" Mrs. Slater asked stretching.

"Same old drunken fools but I did do considerably well in tips tonight," Tessa said pulling her money from her jeans pocket and handing the woman a few bills.

"Tessa, you know I'm not going to take your money spend this on the kids or better yet spend it on yourself, you work way too hard and have far too little to show for it," Mrs. Slater said pushing the money back into Tessa's hand.

"But I have to pay you something..." Tessa started but was cut off quickly.

"I volunteered to keep the kids while you work, Tessa, so I do not expect anything from you. I love sitting for the kids they keep me young," Mrs. Slater said with a smile.

"If you say so Mrs. S," Tessa said laughing.

"It looks to me like you've already been spending some of that tip money," Mrs. Slater said motioning toward Mark's leather jacket.

"Oh, no I didn't buy this some guy gave it to me," Tessa said.

"Some guy just gave you a leather jacket, what did he want you to jump on the back of his Harley and go for a ride?"

Tessa thought about lying to Mrs. Slater, but the woman always could tell when Tessa was being dishonest so Tessa decided to just tell her the truth.

"I was attacked leaving work tonight," Tessa admitted with a sigh.

"What? Tessa I told you Harpers is an unsafe place in an unsafe neighborhood, you shouldn't be working there and you getting attacked should make you realize that!"

"Calm down Mrs. S nothing happened really it was just a regular, Silas, he was drunk and came at me as I left the club, he ripped my shirt but before he could do any real damage this stranger appeared got Silas off of me and gave me his jacket no big deal," Tessa said nonchalantly.

"No big deal? No big deal, Tessa! Are you crazy! You have to quit that job before something really bad happens to you," Mrs. Slater said now pacing the floor. "What if that stranger hadn't appeared, hmm? You have to not only think about yourself Tessa, but you have to think about Connor and Courtney too, what happens to those kids if they lose you?"

"I can't quit that Job Mrs. Slater I make really good money at Harpers without the money I make there I wouldn't be able to keep up the house payment or my car payment let alone pay all the bills."

So what happens next time some drunk customer decides he wants more than just a dance from you, you're stranger won't be there to save you the next time," Mrs. S said stopping in front of Tessa.

"I'll buy mace," Tessa said laughing.

"This ain't funny girl you could get yourself in real danger, unless…," Mrs. Slater said before smiling at Tessa.

"Uh oh that smile can't be good," Tessa said backing away.

"You need a bodyguard!"

"Come on Mrs. S, a bodyguard?" Tess asked rolling her eyes at the ridiculous thought.

"Yes Tess a bodyguard someone to hang around the club after hours to make sure no more attacks happen," Mrs. Slater said seriously.

"Yeah okay I'll go on-line and hire me one big muscle bound superman first thing in the morning," Tessa said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass, Tessa Clarke," Mrs. Slater said smacking Tessa on the arm, "I'm serious and you don't need the internet to find the right guy for the job you've already met him," Mrs. Slater said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about woman?" Tessa asked with a raised brow.

"Your leather clad hero from tonight of course! I mean he's saved you once I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you on a more permanent basis."

"No way!"

"And why not?"

"Well for one I have no clue who the guy even was he was just a good Samaritan helping me out and two what makes you think he would even consider playing the role of Kevin Costner to my Whitney Houston?"

"Well for one you have his jacket and that thing looks pretty expensive so I can bet he will show up at Harpers sooner or later to get it back and two you won't know the answer to that until you ask, now it's late and I'm beat so I am going to go climb into bed I suggest you do the same," Mrs. Slater said picking up her sweater from the couch and heading towards the door, "think about this Tessa you really need to protect yourself." She said before walking out the door.

Tessa locked up after seeing that Mrs. Slater had safely made it across the yard and into her own home. She walked down the hall to Connors room and peeked in smiling at the boy who had managed to knock all of his covers into a pile on the floor. She walked over and covered him tucking the covers tightly around him before placing a kiss on his temple and walking back out of the room. She then stopped and peeked in on Courtney who had fallen asleep with one of her crayons in her hand. Tessa slipped it out of her little hand placing it back in the box and kissed her before heading on down the hall to her own room.

Tessa desperately wanted to get into a nice hot relaxing bath, but seeing that it was already after three in the morning and knowing that the gruesome twosome would be up before seven Tessa would just have to settle for a quick shower.

When she was done Tessa slipped on an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed and she was sound asleep before her head had fully hit the pillow.

* * *

Mark checked inside his truck for the third time and cursed when his search once again came up empty.

"My wallet must have been in my jacket," he groaned as he walked back inside the house.

"Guess that's what I get for trying to be Prince Valiant," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well at least I know where she works," Mark said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"That little girl has no business working in a dump like that those men in there will tear her apart if they get the chance, hell she almost got it tonight. Thank god I was at the right place at the right time I just hope that if it ever happens again she has someone there to bail her out," Mark said as he downed his beer and headed up to bed.

* * *

Tessa slowly opened her eyes at the sound of giggles coming from beside her.

"See Court I told you she was awake," Connor said to his sister.

"Good morning my two favorite munchkins," Tessa said stretching.

"Good morning CC," Connor and Courtney said in unison.

"It's not still dark out is it?"

"No silly the sun is out," Connor said laughing at his sister.

"Good, so frick and frat what would you like for breakfast?"

"French toast!" Connor said.

"Yeah CC French toast!" Courtney seconded.

"Now how did I know that is what you guys would say?" Tessa asked with a laugh.

French toast was all the twins had wanted for breakfast for the past month and that was kind of a good thing, money was really tight right now and Tessa was having to make every penny stretch just to get by.

"CC look what I found," Connor said jumping off the bed and grabbing something up off of the floor.

"Connor David, where did you get that?" Tessa asked when Connor showed her the wallet.

"I found it in your new coat," the little boy answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh boy," Tessa sighed taking the wallet from her brother.

Tessa opened the wallet revealing Mark's drivers license checking the address she realized that Mark must have been very wealthy as his address was smack dab in the middle of one of the richest neighborhoods in town, Tessa knew this because she used to dream about living in the gated community relaxing in the swimming pool or having tea with friends out on the veranda…

"How come you got that man's wallet sissy?" Courtney asked looking over her big sister's shoulder.

"I got cold last night at work and the nice man leant me his jacket, I guess he forgot to take his wallet out of the pocket first," Tessa said as she absently ran her finger over Mark's picture.

"Oh, are you going to give it back?"

"Yes, it's not mine to keep."

"But it has all that money in it CC, can we keep it?"

"Nope, it's not ours to keep and we don't take things that don't belong to us, remember that, okay?"

"Okay!" The twins exclaimed.

"Good now let's go eat. I have the day off so after breakfast we can do whatever you two want to do."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Connor, I promise."

* * *

"Excuse me, I was in here last night and I believe I lost my wallet has anyone turned it in?" Mark asked the waitress working the floor.

"No I don't believe so, do you know what section you were in?" The woman asked batting her eyelashes at Mark.

"I was there near the stage," Mark said pointing at the table that he had occupied the night before.

He had thought about coming in and telling what had really happened out in the ally but if Vixen… Contessa hadn't said anything about it then he definitely wasn't about to put all of her business out there, so he hoped that she had at least left his wallet here just in case he had come back looking for it.

"Oh you were in Vixen's section, well she hasn't been in today and won't be here tonight, but if she comes in I'll ask her if she found your wallet Mr…"

"It's Mark and thanks," Mark said walking out of Harpers and heading back home.

Mark was a little bummed, not only because he didn't have his wallet but because he wouldn't get to see Contessa today. He had been looking forward to seeing her even more than getting his wallet back.

"Maybe tomorrow," Mark said getting out of his truck and going inside.

* * *

"CC do you think we should take the wallet back to the man it belongs to?" Courtney asked as she bit into her slice of pizza.

As Tessa had promised she and the twins had spent the entire day together. They went to an early movie seeing Toy Story 3 and now they were at Celebration Station having lunch after playing games and riding the water boats.

"I was just going to give it to him when I went back to work," Tessa said sipping her pink lemonade.

"But what if he needs money before then?"

"Yeah CC what if he needs to buy something spensive and can't cuz we got all his money?" Connor asked.

"I think we should take it to him sissy," Courtney said sternly.

"Alright, alright we can bring Mr. Calaway back his wallet as soon as you two are done we will go," Tessa said giving in to her siblings.

"We're done!" the twins said before jumping up from their seats and running towards the doors.

"Hey, slow down and wait for me," Tessa said following them out.

"Okay here we are now remember what I told you we are just here to return the wallet and the coat, no inviting yourselves inside and no questions, got it?"

"Got it!" Connor said as he put down the window to press the buzzer on the intercom.

"Who's there?" Barked the voice on the other end.

"Mr. Calaway, I'm Connor Clarke CC has your wallet," Connor said.

"Come on up," Mark said as he watched the car on his security system.

He never would have guess that Contessa would actually come to his home but a small part of him was happy that she did, he had been thinking about her way more than he should have been but maybe seeing her would take care of that.

Tessa pulled up to the huge house and cut the engine. Her hands were sweaty and she was all flushed but it was too late to turn back now. She got out of the car and watched as the twins ran up on the porch.

Just as she hit the top step the front door swung open and her heart stopped.

The man was gorgeous! Yes she had seen him twice the night before but it was dark and she couldn't really get a good look at him, but now she could see him all too well and she could hardly breathe.

"Mr. Calaway I just wanted to bring you your jacket and wallet, the kids thought you might need money just in case you needed to buy something," Tessa said holding out the leather jacket and wallet.

"Thank you and call me Mark," Mark said taking the items from Tessa's hand.

"I also just wanted to thank you again for last night if you hadn't had been there then…"

"I'm just happy that I was able to help," Mark said stopping Tessa from having to bring up that horrible experience. "And who might these two be?" Mark asked looking down at Courtney and Connor.

"I'm Connor and this is my sister Courtney," Connor answered.

"Well if you don't look just like your momma," Mark said looking at the twins and then up at Tessa.

"CC isn't our momma silly she is our sister." Connor said.

"But she looks after us like a mommy does," Courtney added.

"Yeah without CC they would have put us with the Fosters," Connor said.

"The Fosters?" Mark asked looking up at Tessa.

"He means they would have put them in Foster homes," Tessa laughed.

"Well then you two are lucky to have a sister like Contessa, huh?"

Yep!" Connor answered.

"Hey how would the two of you like to come in for some cookies, my neighbor loves to bake and always brings me way more than I can eat all by myself," Mark said smiling down at the twins.

"Can we CC please? We never got desert today after lunch," Connor pleaded.

"Alright, but only if Mr. Calaway is sure."

"I'm sure, come on in," Mark said leading Tessa and the kids into the house and to the kitchen.

He fixed Courtney and Connor milk and cookies and then pulled Tessa to the side so that they could talk.

"Are you sure you are okay after last night?"

"I'm sure, like I said I am just glad you were there to help," Tessa said unable to look Mark in the eye.

"What about next time?"

"There isn't going to be a next time," Tessa said confidently.

"Don't be so sure, I saw you on that stage and I saw how those men were watching you trust me it's only a matter of time that someone else has the same idea that Silas had last night."

"I can take care of myself, but your concern is touching."

"How old are you?"

"Why, what does that have to do with anything? " Tessa asked slightly agitated, "I'm twenty-one," Tessa answered folding her hands over her chest.

"You are young and more naïve than you are willing to admit you need to watch yourself in that club or quit before things get too bad," Mark said raising Tessa's chin so that she was looking at him, "I know that I don't know you but I know how a man's mind operates and those men have bad thought when it comes to women who look like you," Mark admitted.

"You sound like Mrs. Slater," Tessa said shaking her head.

"Who is Mrs. Slater?"

"My neighbor, she gave me the same identical speech last night when I got home."

"Smart woman, " Mark chuckled.

"Yeah tell me about it she even went as far as saying that if I'm not going to quit my job then I should ask you to be my bodyguard," Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"Bodyguard?" Mark asked quizzically.

"Uh huh crazy talk right? I mean why would you want to be my bodyguard? I'm sure you have better things to do with your time," Tessa said rambling.

"Actually…" Mark said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Oh come on, you can't really be thinking about this…can you?"

"Well you're not going to quit that job are you and I bet you will continue to walk out of there alone at all hours of the night am I right?"

"You're right I'm not quitting and you are also right about me walking out alone, I just don't see the big deal in it," Tessa shrugged.

"The big deal is that this Silas guy is probably more determined to get to you now more than ever and until I know that he is no longer a threat…"

"Until he is no longer a threat…what?"

"Consider that body of yours guarded," Mark said looking Tessa up and down with a grin.


	3. Private Dancer

**How It Feels To Fly**

**A/N: Sorry that I havent been posting but i've been so busy making icons over at lj. got one more set of 20in20 icons to make then I will have more time to devote to writing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Private Dancer**

"That man is driving me crazy!" Tessa said flopping down on the couch beside Mrs. Slater.

"What's he done this time?" Mrs. Slater asked trying to hold in the laughter.

"He scared off yet another guy tonight only this time the guy wasn't even bothering me! He was lost and asked me for directions but Mr. Bodyguard overreacted and jacked the poor guy up by the collar and with very unkind words told him to beat it, I swear I think the poor thing messed his pants," Tessa said with a sigh.

Mark had been her bodyguard for two months and in that time he had pretty much assaulted all of Harper's regulars most of them verbally and a few of them physically. Tessa had warned him to calm down, that he could possibly make things worse for her but that just made him even more protective of her.

"The man is a Neanderthal! A god honest straight out of the jungle caveman!" Tessa said exasperated.

"I think he is great, I want to meet him and thank him for taking such good care of you," Mrs. Slater informed Tessa.

"Fine, tomorrow night when he follows me home I'll have him wait so you can meet him," Tessa said deciding that arguing wasn't even worth the trouble knowing that Mrs. S would never take "no" for an answer.

"I have an even better idea; why not invite Mark over for Sunday dinner?" Mrs. Slater suggested.

"I don't think so Mrs. S," Tessa said shaking her head in disapproval.

"And why not?

"I have to deal with the man all night at work, I don't want to have to deal with him on my day off also," Tessa said looking over at Mrs. Slater.

"That's a pretty weak excuse Contessa and too bad for you I will not accept it, so tomorrow night invite the man over for dinner. You won't have to worry about preparing a meal because I plan on making my famous Chicken & Dumplings and Sweet Potato Casserole so now you have no reason not to have Mark over."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Tessa asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No, I'm not. Tell him Sunday at four will be perfect," Mrs. Slater said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Tessa sighed, "I'm gonna go and take a long hot bath and forget about tonight," Tessa said giving Mrs. Slater a hug.

"Goodnight Contessa, see you and the kids tomorrow," Mrs. Slater said making her way towards the front door.

* * *

Mark sat up in bed awaken by the same dream he had the night before and the night before that and many nights before that. It was of Contessa on stage dancing to some slow seductive number and she was dancing for him and only him. The club was empty aside from the two of them and she was putting on a private show for his eyes only and he loved it. Contessa's body flowed to the music like silk blowing in the wind and when the music finally stopped she was naked in front of him waiting for him to take her, but just like the nights before, Mark woke up before his hands were on her and to say he was frustrated was an understatement.

He wanted Contessa there was no denying it anymore, but having her was out of the question. It would complicate things and he definitely didn't need any complications in his life.

"Looks like it's another cold shower for you my friend," Mark said looking down at the hard-on he had acquired in his sleep.

* * *

"I swear if you put your hands on one more customer I am going to kill you!" Tessa hissed at Mark as they entered the dressing room.

"The guy had his hand on your ass I was doing my job," Mark said ignoring all of the looks he was getting from the other dancers.

"I never hired you so technically it's not your job! I'm not your job!" Tessa spat angrily.

"If you don't want him guarding you I'll take him," Stacy aka "Lollipop" said batting her lashes at Mark.

"Back off barracuda," Tessa said glaring at Stacy causing Mark to laugh, "what's so funny?" She asked turning her attention back to Mark.

"I thought I was the overprotective one, you just about bit that poor girls head off," Mark said still laughing.

"I did not," Tessa scoffed.

"Oh yeah you did darlin' guess you do like having me around huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Just get out of here so I can change, okay?" Tessa said pushing Mark out of the door.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be waiting out front," Mark said as the door slammed in his face.

"You know I am only trying to keep you safe, right?" Mark asked Tessa as he walked her to her car.

"I know but the thing is I don't need to be kept safe. Silas has been on his best behavior since you beat the crap out of him that night and none of the other guys you've "protected" me from these past few months were never threats to me in any way," Tessa said as they reached her car.

"You don't need to be kept safe, what do you call this?" Mark asked looking at Tessa's car.

"I call it a flat tire, Mark, god stop with the paranoia," Tessa said shrugging.

"Well I call it a message, that tire was slashed Tessa it's not like you rolled over a nail," Mark said examining the tire closer, "and look the back tire has been slashed too."

"It has?" Tessa asked feeling a little frightened for the first time since the incident with Silas.

"Yes, so you see I'm not being paranoid Contessa," Mark said standing face to face with Tessa.

"Do you think it was Silas?" Tessa asked crossing her arms over her chest to keep from shaking.

"I don't know who else it could be," Mark answered.

"Oh I can think of about twenty people," Tessa said rolling her eyes at Mark.

"Hey everything those guys got they deserved," Mark said defending himself.

"Yeah sure only now one of them wants to take it out on me! Thanks a lot you big Ape!" Tessa said smacking Mark on the arm.

"I'm sorry but I don't regret anything I've done in the past few months because it's what I thought was needed to keep you safe and I will continue to keep you safe, now come on I'll drive you home tonight and come back in the morning and put some new tires on your car," Mark said putting his hand on Tessa's shoulders and leading her to his truck.

"I really am sorry Contessa, I may have went a little over board with the whole "body guard" thing but I never meant to put you in any danger, but with me around I can promise that whoever is trying to scare you will not get close enough to do you any harm, believe me?" Mark asked as he drove Tessa home.

"I believe you," Tessa said simply without turning away from the window.

"You're pretty mad at me huh?" Mark asked watching her out the corner of his eye.

"Yes I am, since meeting you my world has been turned upside down and not in a good way," Tessa said still not looking at Mark.

"It hasn't all been that bad, has it?" Mark asked playfully nudging Tessa.

"No, it's been worse," Tessa said but smiling as she said it.

"Ah ha! I got a smile out of you, mission accomplished." Mark said nudging her again.

"I may be smiling but I am still plenty mad at you!" Tessa said trying to stop smiling.

"As long as you show me that pretty smile darlin' you can be mad all you want," Mark said winking at Tessa.

Tessa couldn't believe it! Mark was flirting with her…wasn't he? Tessa had never been good with men, in fact she had never really had a boyfriend not even in high school, even though there were plenty of boys who tried to get her to date them she just wasn't interested, so to have a man like Mark, a tall handsome, very wealthy man flirt with her was something new to her and threw her off her game.

"Don't get quiet on me now darlin'," Mark said with a grin.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking," Tessa replied.

"About…"

"Just things," Tessa said with a shrug.

"Still worried about who ever slashed your tires?"

"No, I believe that you will keep me safe. I just really hate knowing that there is someone out there who wants to hurt me or at least wants me to think that they will hurt me," Tessa answered honestly.

"We will talk to Ralph and the bouncers and make sure they know what's going on that way there will always be extra sets of eyes watching you, okay?" Mark asked taking one hand off of the steering wheel and placing it on top of Tessa's.

"Okay," Tessa said looking at Mark just as they pulled up to her place.

"See you Monday darlin'," Mark said as Tessa got out of his truck.

"Hey Mark, my neighbor, Mrs. Slater asked me to invite you to Sunday dinner. It won't be anything fancy just some homemade chicken and dumplings and sweet potato casserole…"

"Darlin' as long as it's not out of a can it could be anything," Mark laughed, "so count me in. What time should I be here?"

"Four o'clock work for you?"

"I'll be here," Mark said winking at Tessa.

"Can't wait," Tessa said waving to Mark as he drove away.

"So did you invite him to dinner?" Mrs. Slater asked the minute Tessa walked into the house.

"Yes, he will be here Sunday at four," Tessa said sitting down next to Mrs. Slater on the sofa.

"I only heard one car pull up, something happen to yours?"

"You are a very observant woman, you know that?" Tessa asked laughing.

"Yes, I know. So what happened?"

"Someone slashed two of my tires while I was at work," Tessa said not looking at Mrs. Slater.

"Tessa that job is no good for you."

"Come on Mrs. S,I have Mark there to watch out for me and he does a pretty good job I mean think about it my car was attacked this time not me, no one has been able to get near me since Mark popped up in my life," Tessa said shrugging.

"This is true, you are very lucky to have a man like that in your life Tessa, I'm going home and crawl into bed, I suggest you do the same because you look beat," Mrs. Slater said hugging Tessa and leaving.

"Goodnight Mrs. S," Tessa called out as the woman walked across the yard.

After locking up the house and checking on the kids Tessa indeed went to bed and that night for the first time in her life had a dream about a man and that man was her hero, her Neanderthal, her Mark.

* * *

Mark was once again dreaming about Tessa only this time she wasn't dancing at the club she was here in his bedroom his private dancer, dancing around seducing him with her movements teasing him with simple caresses to his cheek and hand. She was a Vixen alright and she was all his. And he planned on letting her know just that as soon as she got close enough for him to grab her and pull her little sexy body against his. Yes, he would make her his tonight and nothing would stop him from claiming her. When Tessa stopped dancing Mark took her by the arm and pulled her down on his lap letting her feel the massive hard-on she had produced.

"You belong to me darlin'" He said before capturing her lips with his.

"Yes, Mark, I belong to you," Tessa panted when Mark finally broke the kiss.

Sitting up in bed Mark sighed, he was finally getting what he wanted, to be with Tessa, too bad that it was all a dream, a dream that he had no intention of making a reality…or did he?


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**How It Feels To Fly**

**Chapter 4: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure you told him four o'clock, Contessa?" Mrs. Slater asked as she checked her watch for the third time.

"Yes Mrs. S I'm sure, it's only ten after maybe he got held up in traffic or maybe he decided not to come at all," Tessa said as she continued to set the table.

"Sissy I see Mark's truck!" Connor exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"Alright Connor would you like to let him in while I finish setting the table?" Tessa asked looking down at her brother.

"Yeah!" Connor said practically running out of the room.

"Wait up Connor I'll come with you," Mrs. Slater said following behind Connor.

Tessa ran her hands down the front of her powder blue sundress brushing away non-existent wrinkles. She didn't know why but she was nervous which was crazy because she had been around Mark many many times over the past few months, but this was different, he was going to be in her house eating her food…well Mrs. Slater's food but that wasn't the point.

"As I live and breathe," Tessa heard Mrs. Slater say from the living room.

"What is it Mrs. S?" Tessa asked entering the room.

"Tessa you didn't tell me that your bodyguard was The Undertaker," Mrs. Slater said still staring at Mark.

"You're an Undertaker?" Tessa asked looking at Mark with a totally confused look.

"Just in the ring," Mark said with a chuckle knowing that he had only confused Tessa more.

"Am I missing something here?" Tessa asked looking from Mark to Mrs. Slater and back again.

"Tessa your bodyguard used to be known as the Undertaker when he was a professional wrestler," Mrs. Slater said finally turning to look at Tessa.

"Professional wrestler? Well that explains a lot," Tessa said rolling her eyes at Mark, "how did you know who he was though Mrs. Slater?"

"Oh you know how my Stanley was a big wrestling fan well I would watch with him from time to time and I must admit this man standing right here was always my favorite, with Shawn Michaels a very close second," Mrs. Slater said turning back to wink at Mark.

"Well I'm flattered Ma'am…"

"Oh none of that ma'am nonsense I'm Edna Slater but everyone calls me Mrs. S so I suggest you do the same," Mrs. Slater said holding out her hand to Mark.

Mark shook the older woman's hand with a smile on his face. He liked this woman and from what Tessa had told him about her he had a feeling that dinner with her was going to be very interesting.

"Mark I want to personally thank you for keeping Contessa safe from all of those hooligans down there a that horrible place she calls her job," Mrs. Slater said as they sat down at the table to eat.

"I'm just glad I was there to help," Mark said looking up just in time to see the blush rising on Tessa's cheeks.

"Sissy is a dancer!" Courtney who hadn't spoken a word since Mark's arrival said finally injecting herself into the conversation.

"They know about where you work?" Mark asked shocked.

"Of course not!" Contessa replied.

"Then what does she mean you are a dancer?"

"You know silly a ballet dancer, she is really good she has troppies," Courtney said before running into the living room, "see?"

"Oh you mean trophies," Mark said smiling down at the girl.

"That's what I said, troppies!" Courtney said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright Court time to eat go and put that back where it belongs please," Tessa said as she began serving up the Chicken and Dumplings.

"Smells delicious," Mark said when Tessa got around to dressing his plate.

"Yes, Mrs. S is an amazing cook if not for her we would probably starve," Tessa joked as she sat the dish on the table and sat down to eat.

Tessa noticed that Mrs. S, who normally took the chair across from her, was tonight sitting to her left with both kids to her right leaving the only available seat for Mark directly in front of her.

"Oh great now I have to spend the entire meal looking directly into those beautiful green eyes," Tessa thought as she glared over at Mrs. Slater who was trying to hide a grin and doing a terrible job at it.

"Connor would you like to say Grace tonight?"

"Okay," Connor said enthusiastically as he grabbed his sister's hands and bowed his head.

"Thank you lord for this yummy meal we have to eat tonight, thank you for making sissy come back from college to take care of us so we didn't have to go and live with the Fosters, thank you for Mrs. S, she is really cool and she lets Court and I help make cookies, and thank you for Mark he is big and strong and Mrs. S says he takes care of sissy, Amen." Connor said before lifting his head showing off the huge grin he had.

"Thank you Connor that was very good," Tessa said smiling at her little brother.

"All right troops dig in," Mrs. Slater said as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

After a few minutes Mark looked up to realize Tessa wasn't eating but simply moving food around on her plate.

"You know it works better if you actually eat it," he teased.

"Guess I'm not very hungry," Tessa lied. She was in fact very hungry but with her stomach doing nonstop somersaults there was no way she was attempting to put a morsel of food into her mouth as long as Mark was around.

She had been trying to convince herself that she wasn't interested in Mark "that way" but lately every time the man was around her palms got all sweaty and she became a nervous wreck.

"You need to eat Tessa, I bet you haven't had a thing since breakfast," Mrs. Slater said.

"I know but it was a big breakfast," Tessa lied again. She had only eaten half of an English muffin and a glass of orange juice, but neither Mrs. Slater nor Mark needed to know that.

"Just try to eat a little, dear, before you become all skin and bones and let me tell you no man likes a woman with no meat on her, isn't that right Mark?" Mrs. Slater asked winking at Mark.

"MRS.S!" Tessa scoffed.

"Well it's true!"

"It is true, Tessa, I mean personally speaking skinny women do nothing for me," Mark said and laughed at the horrified look that covered Tessa's face.

"This conversation is totally inappropriate for the dinner table and definitely so in front of children!" Tessa said now blushing uncontrollably.

"Maybe it's something you and Mark can discuss later on in private," Mrs. Slater said.

"Mrs. S don't make me send you home without dessert," Tessa bite out through clenched teeth.

"What did I say?" Mrs. Slater asked with a shrug causing Mark to laugh.

"I see nothing about this funny," Tessa said glaring at Mark.

"Oh well that's too bad because I certainly find it to be very funny. You should see your face you're as red a fresh picked berry," Mark told her still laughing.

"Sissy why are you looking at Mark that way?" Connor asked.

"What way buddy?"

"Like you want to hit him," Courtney said.

"I'm not looking at him that way," Tessa said answering the twins.

"Yeah you kind of are darlin' but it's okay you may look like you want to hit me but I know what you really want to do to me," Mark said winking at Tessa.

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Tessa gave the kids a helping of sweet potato casserole and then sent them into their rooms to play while the grown-ups sat and had coffee. Tessa had assumed Mark would leave after the first cup but here he was still sitting on her couch taking up way to much space and on his third cup of coffee.

"Well this old woman is beat! I am going home to relax in my late husband's big old recliner and rest my weary bones," Mrs. Slater said standing. "No please don't get up you two enjoy the rest of your evening," she said as both Tessa and Mark moved to stand.

"Oh I'm sure Mark has better things to do than sit around here with me, don't you Mark?"

"Actually I have nothing better to do at all," Mark said once again getting comfortable on the couch.

Mark knew that he should leave but he really didn't want to. He was enjoying being in Tessa's company even if it was mainly to rattle her. He had watched her all throughout dinner and realized that she had an unmistakable blush just about every time she looked up at him.

He realized half way through his second helping of sweet potato casserole just how young and beautiful Tessa actually was and not for the first time wondered what a girl like her was doing working in a sleazy dump like Harpers.

"See Tessa now sit down and relax I know my way out. Goodnight Mark, it was very nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. S we will have to do this again real soon," Mark said standing to take the woman's hand in his shaking it.

"Over my dead body," Tessa muttered.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing Mrs. S, have a good night," Tessa said as she walked Mrs. Slater to the door.

"He's a hunk, Contessa, and the kids like him I say go for it!" Mrs. Slater whispered as she and Tessa hugged.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Tessa asked.

"You're a woman aren't you?" Mrs. Slater asked grinning at Tessa before walking out the door.

"I like her she's got spunk," Mark said as Tessa rejoined him.

"I'll be glad to let her know that," Tessa said dryly hoping that her aloofness would make Mark want to leave.

"So Tessa how about another cup of Joe?" Mark asked with a smile.

"You've had three cup I know you couldn't seriously want more," Tessa said looking over at Mark.

"You're right I don't want more coffee but without a reason to stay you'll be expecting me to get up and go and honestly I'm not ready to leave yet," Mark answered.

"But why would you want to stay?" Tessa asked in dismay.

"I was thinking we could talk and get to know each other a little better."

"I don't want to get to know you," Tessa said harshly.

"Well that's too bad because I want to get to know you and I will tell you right now the longer you refuse to talk the longer I will keep my butt plastered to this chair," Mark said with a finality that Tessa knew not to test.

"Fine, you get three questions and no more and when I've answered them all you will be on your way. I do have twins to get ready for bed you know," Tessa said with a sigh before sitting back on the sofa.

"Deal," Mark said before sitting back on the couch opposite Tessa.

"What is your first question?" Tessa asked Mark as she crossed her bare legs at the ankle.

"How long have you been a dancer?"

"You mean at Harpers?"

"Yes that and ballet," Mark said watching her as she fumbled with her fingers in her lap.

Mark knew he made her nervous, it was obvious from the way she had been acting since he stepped foot into the house. Having him follow her around at work was one thing but having him in her home had to have been weird for her. He thought about leaving but something wouldn't let him. He wanted to be around Tessa he wanted to know about her and seeing that she had agreed to answer three of his questions he figured he better make them good ones.

"Well I started ballet and contemporary dancing when I was three years old and have been doing it off and on since then. I wanted to major in dance at University but my mother told me that it wasn't practical and would never get me anywhere so I took up Business Management and Accounting instead both of which I am very good at by the way. Any way two months ago, half way through junior year, I get a call from my mom who got herself into some legal trouble and so I dropped out of TSU and came back here. I needed money fast and so I ended up at Harper's," Tessa said with a shrug.

"You didn't have any other family that could have taken the kids while you finished up school?"

"Nope! Well mom has a brother but he lives in Canada. I have only met him once and that was at my grandmother's funeral when I was six he has never even met the twins, he and my mother had a falling out when they were younger and he has never really wanted to see her or any of us."

"But surely he would have taken Connor and Courtney if you'd have asked," Mark said not believing that a little spat would have a man turn his back on his family.

"Momma called and left messages but he never called back I guess whatever those two fought about all those years ago really made him hate her and I guess he hates us by association."

"Do you plan on going back to school when your mother comes home?"

"I don't know, I mean obviously I would love to go back and finish up my degrees but I was on full scholarship before so if I can't get financial aid then I'm screwed but I can't even think about that now because for the moment I am all Connor and Courtney have and I will do whatever it takes to provide for them including shaking my ass at Harpers," Tessa said looking Mark square in the eyes.

"You do a great job taking care of Connor and Courtney no one can ever say that you don't I just think that only bad things can happen in that place," Mark said honestly.

"But I have you know and the way you go around barking at people I'm safe," Tessa said smiling at Mark.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Tessa, don't doubt that," Mark said all hints of playfulness over.

"Thank you Mark, now I've answered your questions…"

"And as per our deal I will leave," Mark said standing.

"Thank you for coming over for dinner you made Mrs. S a very happy lady today," Tessa teased as she walked Mark to the door.

"I enjoyed it," Mark said stopping at the door and looking down at Tessa.

What was that look in Marks eye Tessa wasn't sure but the way he was looking at her had her stomach doing somersaults again.

"I enjoyed it too," Tessa answered all of a sudden breathless.

Before Tessa knew what was happening Mark's lips brushed against hers and her heart stopped.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow," Mark asked Tessa once he broke the brief but electrifying kiss.

"I work tomorrow," Tessa finally answered.

"I'll pick you up and we can grab something before you go in."

"I don't know Mark."

"Well sleep on it and just in case your answer is "yes" I'll come by around six, goodnight Tessa," Mark said bending to kiss Tessa one more time before leaving.

"Goodnight Mark," Tessa said as she watched him leave.

"My lord now I know why that man was called the Undertaker, that kiss just about killed me," Tessa said as she leaned against the closed door touching her fingertips to her tingling lips.


End file.
